


Internal Limbo

by Jetti



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Original Fiction, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetti/pseuds/Jetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musings of a teenage girl with a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Limbo

What is it that you like about him? 

He seems soft-spoken at times, but you can really get him talking in that low voice of his. He says he is shy, but you do not notice because you think, “That’s only him” and there is nothing wrong with that. He feels awkward when there is no reason to be, but you would have never known because you see him as confident in his quiet demeanor. He does not know what he wants to do with his life, but he has several ideas laid out on the table. He makes you laugh, but he did not think you would like his sense of humor. He thinks little of himself, but you think greatly of him. He does not believe anyone would be interested in him, but you cannot stop thinking about him. He does not pay much attention to looks, but you still stay up and wonder if he would give you a chance. He shares some interests with you and you talk easily with him, but is it enough that he would share the same feelings as well? 

He has this charm that you cannot explain. This way he goes about the day that you cannot help but smile at. His eyes are a kind, light blue and you wonder if he also gets that warm feeling when staring into yours. He seems untouchable, but you still have a hope that you can take it further. 

You want to take a step forward--but you do not know how. You have never done this before. Is it too soon to make a move? Not much time has passed since the ending of your last love--if you could call it that--but when is the right time to move on? Who constitutes the proper timeframe? He had another once, but that other was cruel and manipulative--continues to be. He cannot let that other go completely, because he is so caring. You want to help, and maybe voicing your feelings can do just that, but you are unsure if he would accept you in that way. 

You picture yourself with him, happy, the two of you laying on the grass and basking in the warm sunlight that licks at your skin. Eyes closed, you are together. Then reality comes creeping in. Are you looking too far into this? Are your feelings true or will they taper off, or worse so, be unrequited? You think of scenarios of how to tell him, ask him if he feels the same. You wrack your brain with every reaction he may have, and how you would act in response to him. Some make you joyous and others are more dismal. It is impossible to predict how it will eventually go, that is, if you truly put yourself out there and go through with it. 

No, it is too unlikely now. You want to know him better and allow him to know you. It is after he sees what you really are--all quirks and strange tendencies included--that is when he will see you for who you are. That is the time to let him know your secret. Until then, you pine and imagine how it all could be if it goes in the way you so longingly desire. 

You do not know how much time must pass. Can anyone ever accurately foresee these things? Humans can be such strange and fickle creatures. Loving one second, resentful the next. Caring one moment, then aloof in an instant. Entire lives can be experienced in a single moment, or dragged out in what feels like an eternity. Thoughtful or thoughtlessly. 

No, you do not have an ounce of control in this. All you are able to do is wait, patiently, thankfully. This is the only thing you can do, so you do so with absolute power and precision. You reassure yourself, soon. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been actively writing for a while now, so I wanted to touch up the works I have and finally put them up. Hopefully this will reignite my passion for creative writing.


End file.
